4's Abduction
by Jgal
Summary: While scavenging in the emptiness 4 is abducted by a mysterious creature. Now 9 and 7 must find her quickly. For if the twins remain separate for too long.. they'll die.
1. The Abduction

So I saw 9 a couple months ago for the first time (yeah a year later then everyone but it was a hectic year) and since I've been Stitchpunk crazy _ . I've never been a fan of apocalyptic movies but there was something about it that caught my interest.

maybe since i was in an artistic slump it inspired me more then I thought.

Anywho I hope you enjoy this.

And FYI i do not own '9'.

**4's Abduction  
The Taking**

Along the bank of the murky lake the Stitchpunk twins 3 and 4 were busily cataloging an unfamiliar pile of debris. Their camera shutter eyes blinked excitedly over every tiny portion of broken plastic and twisted metal.

"Hey! Don't go too far!" called their companion and protector 7, who was keeping guard atop of a broken Walker. A mechanized machine from the great war. Although it had been months since the destruction of the Fabrication Machine the few surviving Stitchpunks were still wary of any sound or movement that occurred in the dead lands.

Their leader, and youngest of the group, 9, was also searching among the wreckage for something that would be of use to them. His first invention, the lamp torch, was destroyed and he was trying to create a replacement, but he hadn't been able to find another disk that gave it power. 'These ruins are full of riches'. That was what 2 always said, and 9 took that to heart. He promised to do the best he could to take care of his friends, and blames himself still for the deaths of the other five companions…

He pushed aside a tattered curtain of cloth to reveal a broken mirror. He rubbed at the glass to brush away the dust and reveal another face starring straight at him. He gasped and stumbled backwards, tripping over a pile of thimbles he collected.

7 giggled when she saw the scene and left her post to help him

Back at the bank both 3 and 4 were examining a colorful ball that almost fit perfectly between their tiny hands. Rubbing off the layer of dust their eyes flashed excitedly to see a bright array of colors that marked the ball. They greedily passed the ball between them to memorize every detail when it slipped and fell to the ground. It suddenly bounced high in the air and rolled down to the lake. 4 hurried after the ball to catch it. 3 was close by when a gleam of something shiny distracted him.

4 managed to catch the ball in time and continued to eye it eagerly. When suddenly there was the sound of movement in the water. She held the rubber ball closer as she neared the shore. A small dark figure was moving, twitching about in the water. Her eyes flickered curiously. Was something still alive?

During the war the Fabrication Machine's creations saturated the lands with toxic gasses that killed everything organic; not only the humans, which were now dried up mummies in the dust. But she remembered her and her brother looking over many books and tomes about biology and creatures surviving extinction by evolving into water dwellers until conditions improved. Had the poisons not touched the water? If so, there was still life to be discovered…

She stepped ever closer to the water's edge to get a better look. The surface was dark and murky. It was impossible to tell if it was only an inch, or twenty thousand leagues deep. Nevertheless she spotted her quarry and turned to see her brother observing something else. She was about to wave him over when a sudden splash sounded and an invisible sheet suddenly enveloped her.

3 turned quickly to the water to see his sister struggling at the water's edge. A dark figure, clad in black and green moss was pulling a clear sheet that surrounded 4 and was pulling her to the water. He dropped the gold watch and raced to the lake. He reached his hands out to grab hers, but the invisible barrier kept their fingers from grasping. Their silent screams went unheard as the attacker plunged into the water, taking away its prey. 3 could only watch in horror as his sister vanished beneath the murky depths. His legs fell weak and gave out from under him. Slumped on the ground he saw the ball she went to close to the water to fetch. He took a hold of it and held it close to himself. In his muted silence, he wept.

* * *

Read and Review ^^


	2. The Search

Disclaimer: I do not own 9.

**4's Abduction**

**The Search**

9 and 7 heard the splashes by the lake and ran to see what had happened. To fall into the water would not be a pleasant experience for the little living dolls, for their fabric bodies would have to be washed, without damaging their metal wire innards. They saw 3 sitting by the bank, curled up into a tight ball, alone. 7 felt a serge of fear flow through her circuits at the sight. _"Why is he alone?"_ she thought to herself as they neared their brother. She looked around for any sign of 4.

"3 are you alright?" 9 said kneeling down to the smaller Stitchpunk and placing a hand on his back, "Where's 4?"

3's frame trembled under the touch of his hand and lifted his head. His optics flickered upon the dark waters of the ominous, kidnapping lake.

9 glanced to the lake, "There? Is 4 out there?"

The little one nodded and pulled his hood low over his brow. The sight of where he saw his sister last was too painful for him to endure.

The leader narrowed his eyes to the water, "I'm going after her." He soon said to 7, and readied himself dive into the lake. He refused to loose another friend! Unexpectedly 3 jumped up from his paralyzed state and grabbed a hold of 9's arm, tugging him madly to keep him away from the water. His eyes flickered wildly.

9 glanced down to him, "3?"

The remaining twin's eyes pleaded him not to go in. He did not want to loose another one of his family to the unknown depths below.

7 neared the boys, "3 is right, there's no way we can find her in the water. But she's smart, she could be on the shore somewhere…" This bit of news brought some hope to 9. However, 3 did not feel such hope. He had seen his sister disappear into the water, dragged below by a mysterious monster…

9 took a hold of his hand, "Don't worry 3. We will find 4." He smiled confidently to the smaller Stitchpunk doll.

The leader's assurance lightened the little one's gloom and slowly relaxed. He held onto 9's hand while still holding the ball close.

"We'll patrol the lake. 7, can you check the eastern side while 3 and I take the west? We'll meet back here in an hour."

"Alright." 7 said and knocked her helmet further down over her face to shield her frown and ran off to patrol the lake. While she ran, a whirlwind of thoughts and worries swirled wildly in her mind over what to do. She did not know if she should inform 9 of what would happen if they didn't find 4 in time. He had placed so much blame and responsibility on himself for the fate of the others that keeping them safe was becoming an obsession. To tell him would almost certainly destroy his confidence. His strength and encouragement seemed to ease 3, even just a little bit. If they lost that, they would loose everything. _'We'll find her…'_ she thought to herself, _'I hope…'_

She ventured along the wide blackened lake until she found a wall of broken brick and concrete that blocked her way and cut into the lake. 7 climbed the fallen bricks to the top of this wall and followed it to the other side over the water. Upon looking down she saw a large crack where the water flowed into. But on the other side of the wall was nothing but empty dry land. "The water must flow underground… if 4 has fallen down there... we night never find her. Oh 3….4…" She jumped down from the wall to solid ground just as 9 and 3 arrived at the same blockade. "Find anything?"

They shook their heads. "Nothing. Not even wet footprints..." 9 dared not voice his thought that she might still be under. While their forms had no lungs to breathe air with, the thought of being trapped underwater was horrifying.

7 frowned and gazed down to the large crack in the wall where the water flowed.

They made camp by the lake and selected the highest pile of debris they could find as their lookout post. 7 took the first watch until well after sundown. After instructing 3 to take her post she headed down to meet with 9. "Did he tell you anything about what happened?" she asked.  
But the leader shook his head. "I tried asking but he didn't say anything. No footage, not even a gesture. He keeps gazing out to the lake and to that ball he carries… You?"  
7 shook her own head as well, "He has been completely silent, more then usual..."  
9 was lighting up some old cardboard for firewood, lighting it with two large pebbles that fit in his hands. "I don't think I have ever seen those two apart before, not even for a short time."  
"I have..." 7 sighed as she starred into the fire. The printed marks on the cardboard made the flames flicker and flare. The bright orange flame was tainted with blue and purple colors until the letters were finally eaten away.  
The eyes of the youngest Stitchpunk widened, "You have?"  
At once the soul remaining female regretted her slipup. "Never mind."  
"7…" 9 whispered, leaning ever closer to her, "What is it?" his hands of wood and copped reached to hers, holding her tightly, "What happens if we don't find 4?"  
She released a heavy sigh of regret, "If they're separated for too long... I'm afraid they'll die."

* * *

dun dun DUN!


	3. Why They Left

Disclaimer: I do not own 9.

**4's Abduction**

**Why They Left  
**

9's optics widened so much that they were two large black holes in his head, "Die? 4 and 3? What do you mean?"

7 looked away, "I should have kept my mouth shut…" she silently cursed to herself.

He tightened his hold on her hand; and with his other hand, coaxed her head to look back at him, "7? Please tell me… I have to know."

She looked into his eyes deeply. Within the hallow darkness she saw his fear, yet also… his yearning to know. Sighing she stabbed her staff down into the ground. She glanced over her shoulder to see that 3 was still out of earshot before she began her tale.

"Long ago, back when we first arrived at the cathedral, 1 was obsessed to have lookouts placed everywhere to see if the machines would attack. He spread us out thinly to every possible place invaders could enter. But 3 and 4 refused to be separated. Even though we were all scared, they were eager to explore the place, never staying still. So 1 had 8 force them apart, locked them in cages and hidden them away in towers at opposite ends of the cathedral, to keep a look out. The sounds of the war eventually died down, but 1 kept them separated."

9 frowned while he heard this story, "Then what happened?"

"I was in charge of running between the lookout posts to report anything the others might have seen. When I checked on the twins I noticed that they were starting to weaken. They weren't as quick, nor as focused as they were when they were together. As the days passed they continued to slow down. I told this to 2, the only one I could trust."

9 had to take a moment and at the reminder of their friend and mentor. He had only known him briefly, but he cherished those few precious moments...

"He helped me distract 8 and carry the twins to a different tower so they could be together. Almost immediately their spirits started to rejuvenate and their strength was returning to them."

"Why was that?"

7 starred deeply at their tiny fire for a long agonizing moment, "2 told me that he stayed with a giant for a while after he first woke up. I guess it was the scientist you told us about. The giant was so desperate on his creations that he infused life into 3 and 4 at the same time. They ended up sharing the same spark. The same energy that gave them life flows between them. And when they were apart they could not sustain themselves."

"Did 1 know? Surely if he did he wouldn't have done something so reckless…" 9 asked in defense for the previous leader of the group. Although the first Stitchpunk was misguided in his ways, he did what he thought was best, and redeemed himself in his final action.

"If he did I doubt he cared." 7 replied with a bitter edge, "He was furious when he found out the twins had escaped their prisons and tried to lock them up again. I had to get them out of there!"

"Didn't the others help?" he asked worriedly.

7 shook her head, "5 and 6 were too scared of 1 and 8 to be of any help. 2 and I thought it would be safer for them if they didn't know about the twins' condition. One night 2 helped me carry them out of that place, and I took them away once their legs were strong enough. I asked 2 to come, but he refused to leave the others. He promised to come and find us when he made 1 come to his senses. Which never happened."

"Because of me…" 9 said and hung his head lowly. "If it wasn't for me, 2 might have succeeded, and you would all be together again."

"Don't say that!" 7 snapped, "You know as well as I that 1 was not easy to convince. He sent 2 out here TO be caught by the Beast. An execution! It would have happened whether he found you or not!" she then calmed and smiled lightly. "At least thanks to you we are alive. 3 and 4 are alive. We just have to stay that way."

9 turned his gaze from her to the glowing embers that was their campfire, "We have to find 4. Or else it will only be the two of us."

7 nodded and glanced over to 3 who stood atop of the lookout post to the lake. His eyes desperately searched over the murky waters for his sister, his life. His hands still held onto the ball tightly to himself, the last thing they cataloged together…

* * *

I always wonder how is it that 3 and 4 are twins when they're usually made one at a time XP

Read and Review please


	4. Stranger in the Dark

4's Abduction  
Stranger in the Dark

Little 4 awoke to darkness. Her mind was a scramble of mismatched memories and burred visions. The last clear memory she could recall was reaching out to her brother by the shores of the lake. She felt the force of his hand, but could not grasp it. No matter how much they screamed or how fast her optics flickered no one came to her rescue. Then she was enveloped by the water. She went back into her memory bank to search through the images she had taken in hopes to piece together what happened. But the images of murky water and the flashed of ripples were what she recalled most; then the silhouette of several faces surrounding her; before darkness ensued. She wondered if somehow she was back with the others and pawed around in the shadows that surrounded her. If they were at a camp 3 wouldn't be too far away. They were never too far apart. Her little brass fingers felt around to find the ground beneath her was soft and consisted of a multitude of fibers woven and interwoven together to create soft bedding for her. Her eyes flickered in the darkness, hoping the flash would illuminate her surroundings.

The images that were revealed to her were the glares of dark metal walls that surrounded her. No windows or cracks to let sun or moonlight in to scare away the shadows. The space was vast, and the beneath her appeared to be some sort of quilt or woven blanket. But there was no one else in this strange place. Neither her father figure 9, her mother guardian 7, and worse no 3. In the barren wasteland those were the only signs of life she had known after the great battle against the BRAIN. But then again, who were the silhouettes she had in her memory? Were they real? Or were they the product of a frightened mind looking for hope through the ordeal. She had considered the event at the lake to be a dream, as her cloth skin and frame were still dry, though it failed to explain how she ended up in such a place.

She forced herself up to her feet and ventured through the darkness for a way out, though it was difficult to navigate by single flash images. She ended up relying on her sense of touch to move around. The eerie silence frightened her.

"I see thou hast awakened my child." A voice suddenly whispered in the darkness.

4 jumped in fright and stumbled on the unstable fabric terrain. She landed on her back on the soft ground but quickly scrambled to get back up and look around. Her eyes soon spotted in the distance, or what seemed to be a distance, was a small glowing light that neared her. The air around the tiny glow was steadily growing thick with an unusual substance. If the fabric dolls had a sense of smell they would identify the fragrance of aromatic incense that filled the empty chamber.

She flicked her eyes to make out the figure of a tall being, the frame of which was not too unfamiliar with her own. Was it 9?

In the dim light the shadowy figure set down a small plate of ceramic that held the smoldering light, "Come hither little one. Do not be frightened." The voice was gentle and calm in the darkness. Yet the smaller Stitchpunk was wary. It was neither 9, 7, nor her brother. This was a most unexpected find. For once she was glad of the darkness, for she snuck around where she sensed the stranger was by the tiny light in hopes to get a better look without being seen. The stranger in the dark had a similar design. She caught glimpses of metal hands like hers, stitches on the arms and legs, and a large patch across the chest and abdomen. But the face was still concealed in the shadows. Slowly she inched closer.

"I see that ye is troubled, but know that you are safe and I mean no ill." The stranger said softly.

4 wanted to ask where she was, but could not utter the sound. Instead she inched closer to the only other presence in the room. When she was closer to the light she felt copper fingers reach out through the darkness and touch her hood. She flinched, but did not move away.

"If thou hast any sound or use of voice, speak to me." the stranger then asked.

With the hand still on her hood she shook her head.

The tiny light nearly vanished under its own fuel. The stranger pulled her hand from the small doll, reached out to the light and tapped at the plate. The light quickly came back from beneath a layer of ash.

4 shifted closer to the light, and the stranger, who laid a gentle hand back on her head.

"Night has fallen through yonder walls, and in a mask of darkness the moon hides her face." The stranger said to answer her unspoken question.

4 soon found herself slipping closer to the stranger, finding comfort in the presence of the other conscious being. "What is thy name little one?" she soon heard the voice say to her. In response she reached a hand out to the plate where the light rested. Lightly, she tapped a careful finger the plate four times.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Four? Is that your name?"

She nodded her head grimly and leaned in closely against the visitor who gently stroked her back and hood.

"I am called E." The stranger replied. "And like you little sister, we are the few living beings, in this dormant land." E encouraged 4 to curl up beside her and their tiny light. "Now sleep little one. For the search for truth will arise with the morning sun. Till then, rest."

* * *

Now we know 4 is safe, for now...

I don't own 9 or the Shakespearean quotes you see.

Read and Review


	5. Down the Rabbit Hole

4's Abduction  
Down the Rabbit Hole

By morning light 3 awoke with a start to the sound of clanging between metal and wood. From atop the lookout tower he raced down to ground to find the source of the noise. At the shore of the lake he saw both 7 and 9 were hamming together a raft with bites of wood and scraps of metal. A grey sticky tape was set along the bottom to secure the raft and make it waterproof.

9 was using a heavy metal nut as a hammer when he sensed that their third party was awake. He lifted his head to see that 3 was at the edge of the water, still holding the ball against himself. "Hey 3! Let's go get 4 back!"

3 smiled brightly and carefully tucked the ball inside the large pouch behind his back to keep it safe.

They soon departed from the shore, using long wooden dowels for oars and to reach the bottom of the lake. Carefully they drifted across the water's surface, gently prodding the depths for signs of their missing companion. The remaining twin kept a constant watch other the water, while the other two took turns between searching and steadying their raft. Their voyage began with high spirits, but as the day dragged on the light of hope started to dim. It was difficult to see through the murky muddy waters and the nothing could be found with the prodding poles, except the bottom of the pond.

3 was quickly losing hope, and was considering throwing himself in the lake to take his search deeper below.

7 gazed up at the afternoon sun while they crossed the lake a second time. She knew deep in her wiry core that if 4 was not in the lake she could no doubt have gone under by the crack in the great wall…

Their venture brought them near the center of the lake where the water was clearer then the shores. There they could nearly see into the deeper depths to the mechanical debris and remains of mortals that rested in their watery graves. The sight of which still sent shudders of awe and woe to the tiny dolls.

The feeling of grim was easily dispelled when the leader spotted a glimpse of something moving beneath the water. It was dark against the bottom, but it seemed to move independently against the current. He moved his dowel closer to the moving figure. At once it moved away from his oar, and then circled around it curiously. "I see something!" he suddenly exclaimed.

At once the remaining two rushed to him, causing the raft to tip dangerously to one side. Three little dolls splashed into the water. Gasping they scrambled back into the boat. They spread themselves about so not to tip the raft into the water again, though much of it had washed into the boat.  
7 rubbed the water from her optic eyes, "That was embarrassing…"

9 panted and looked back to the water. He had dropped his oar during the scramble back on the boat. Strangely, the oar was standing upright in the water. They paddled back and he lifted it up easily. Curious, he grabbed some of the spare wire, meant to make quick repairs, and wrapped it around the end to create a loop. He carefully dipped the end back into the water. At once something snagged on the loop and jostled it from left to right. "Whoa!"

7 once again rushed to help him, while 3 shifted to the other side to keep the raft from tipping again. She grabbed at the rod to help him pull it closer to the boat. The harder they tugged the harder whatever was down below resisted, until suddenly it took off, dragging the boat behind.

Startled, the three Stitchpunks tied themselves to the raft, still holding the rod firmly. Whatever held the end dragged them across to the far side of the lake… by the crack in the barrier wall.

"Get down!" 9 yelled and forced the other two to duck as close to the raft as possible. The pole slid loose from their grip as the raft was quickly taken by the current and dove downward into the wide crack. The side boards crashed and broke away from the boat.

"Hhhaaaa!" they screamed as they were flung from the destroyed boat and plunged into the darkening falls...

9 felt himself being tossed about under the untamed currents of the underground river. He tried to look around through his metallic optics to find the others, only to catch brief glimpses of them further ahead or falling behind him. In his heart of metal and soul of man he felt the wave of dread sink into his core. Was this truly to be their end? Doomed to be knocked around in the earth's veins until their small frames are too damaged to hold their spirits? Were the scientist's hopes for them all in vane?

'I… I failed..' he thought with great melancholy. 'I failed to keep anyone safe. 2…8, 1…6..5…' with each recollection of the fallen comrades he saw a brief image of their faces within his mind's eye. He glanced around the waters a final time to see the bodies of his remaining friends, '4…3... 7 my love... I'm sorry…'

* * *

Can you say, 'Dead men tell no tales'?


	6. Up the Rabbit Hole

4's Abduction  
Up the Rabbit Hole

Images flickered in his mind of the current stopping. He wondered if this was what death is like. He couldn't move, or sense where he was, or even see what was happening. Yet, he felt himself being delivered from the water and onto the warm dry earth. He heard voices. Unfamiliar voices that sounded so near, yet a world away.

"What do you suppose these are?" said one of the phantom voices.

"I don't know." Another answered. "They kinda look like us. Are they alive?"

"Impossible. Nothing can survive in these lands."

"How do you explain us?"

"Good point."

"Hey look. They have strange marks on their backs."

"Not this one."

"This one looks like it had some patchwork done. So they must've 'been' alive at one time."

He tried to open up his optics to see where the sounds were coming from. But he could not feel any movement within his face or limbs.

"Maybe 'E' can tell us more of these two. If not give us a good story." said the second voice which sounded younger then the first.

"Yeah, but they all end in tragedy."

"At least it passes the night away"

"Come on. Let's get them dried off at least."

Even in his unconscious state he could sense something lift him up from the earth. His mind felt weightless though his body was heavy as lead. He could not tell if he was in some sort of afterlife, or was merely asleep in an impossible dream.

* * *

The sight of a black metal ceiling met his eyes. He blinked roughly as he tried to regain his focus. He quickly felt a tug pull against his burlap skin as his zipper was pulled down his body. Instinctively he pulled away from the invading force and jumped upward in his seat. Immediately, a set of strong metal hands pushed him back down.

"Stay down, or you'll hurt yourself more…" said a stern feminine voice.

9 turned his head to the one holding him, expecting it to be 7. Instead he saw a complete stranger. Similar to him in design, but this doll was sown with light brown fabric for the arms and legs. Darker cloth formed her body. A triangular patch of the lighter cloth was sewn in the chest area. Other differences he soon noticed was that this Stitchpunk had folds of fabric hanging from her sides strangely, and that a feather was woven into the stitches atop of her head.

Disoriented, he tried to rub his head. Instead his right arm lay limp at his side. He glanced between them in confusion.

"You were seriously damaged by the rapids." The other Stitchpunk said as she nudged him back down on the table, which was made from a broken cutting board.

"Wha… What happened? Where am I?" he asked worriedly. He now sensed that his legs were not working as well.

"In camp. I spotted you from the spring and 'C' dragged you all out." She replied as she turned her back to him briefly to put away a spool of thread that fell over when he woke up. "Don't worry about your limbs. 'B' will be with you shortly."

"Where are my friends?" he soon asked nervously.

"Outside, getting some sun. You were all soaked from the river. Luckily they only got a few tears." In the brief moment 9 noticed a mark on the odd Stitchpunk's back. Two lines leaning against each other with a third connecting them. The style of the mark was in a fancy styling. "Who… are you?"

The doll turned back to him, "The name is 'Amelia Abigale Airheart'. But everyone just calls me 'A'."

With his functioning left arm he rubbed his head to let the recent news soak into his brain. The others were still alive? And there were other Stitchpunks as well? How could all this be possible? Was someone else creating the dolls besides the scientist? Or was this doll created earlier?

Before he could concentrate further another stranger entered the room. "How's our third patient?" said a new light hearted voice from yet another female Stitchpunk. This one was much shorter then the first. No taller then 2 possibly, though the coiled wire cone atop of her head made her seem taller. She was primarily made with a dark brown cloth for the head and limbs, with a lighter fabric for the middle. A tiny copper colored button held fast to her left shoulder. But what caught his attention the most were the long bladed hands she bore. Long sharp blades also hung down from the cone in her head with the letter 'B' etched on the side. Immediately he pulled his zipper back up his frame, though he sensed his burlap skin would be useless against her touch.

She tilted her head to the side curiously while she watched him, "What?"

'A' roll her eyes and lifted a finger to her, "'B'… your gloves. "

The curious medic quickly glanced down to her deadly hands, "Oh! Sorry. I forget I have these on sometimes." She said this with such a casual laugh one would think she preferred to have sharpened hands. Nevertheless she unhooked the clasp on one hand with the blunt side of her claw and let the metallic glove slide off onto a nail in the wall. From the intimidating covers came much smaller hands with nimble fingers of copper.

For a moment 9 could almost relax, were it not for the long razor blades that still swung about atop of B's head.

Regardless of what he felt the medic neared him to examine his paralyzed limbs.  
She smiled to him very sweetly, her now exposed hands were held closely to herself as though a touch beyond would shatter them. "I know it would be easier to treat if you were unconscious, but I need to know what works for you and what doesn't." With that she reached a hand to his limp one. "Tell me what seems to function."

After some physical tests they soon found that his limp limbs were not broken or taken apart roughly, only dislocated by their joints with no permanent damage to the wiry tendons. Throughout the process he suddenly felt as though he was in the Emptiness for the first time, with 2 tinkering with at his wires to give him a voice of his own. This young medic reminded him of 2, petite and sweet, childlike in nature yet very intelligent.

Her bright round eyes glimmered with excitement, "Looks like whoever made you gave you a fail-safe mechanism for your joints. So they only pop out and not break while you were knocked about in the water. Ingenious…" She then took a hold of his knee and swung the dangling leg about until an unsettle snap was heard from within.

9 winced, but at once he could move his leg and foot again. One by one his other leg and arm were snapped back into place and he was able to walk out into the sun, stumbling a bit on the uneven terrain. The heat of the sun quickly warmed his fibrous flesh,

"9!" 7's voice shouted as strong arms grabbed him from behind. He laughed happily, recognizing the sound and touch of her presence, "7!" Before he could turn to see her another set of arms grabbed him around his waist. Laughing he looked to see 3 holding him tightly.

* * *

From the doorway of the tiny clinic 'B' and 'A' watched the recovered Stitchpunks revel in their new lease on life.

"I can't believe there are more of us…" 'B' said excitedly, "And alive to boot."

"Maybe, but we don't know where they came from, or even who made them." 'A' said, a little more skeptical then her sister. "We best keep an eye on them, especially the men..."

* * *

You didn't think I would actually kill them did you?

FYI I'm putting '' around my oc's names to make them stand out a but more. The As were throwing me off a bit during proofreading.


	7. Under the Sea

4's Abduction  
Part 7  
Under the Sea

4 woke up in the same chamber she dozed off in. Only this time there was a beam of morning light shining through a hole in a far wall. She glanced around to see that the ground beneath her was a colorful blanket. However, she could not see the mysterious Stitchpunk who comforted her through the night. She spied only a small pile of fine brown ashes that had been spilled on the blanket's fibers. The lost twin flicked her eyes to the shadows, but could not see anything but a reflection of the walls. She was in some sort of chest or locker that had been damaged in a lower corner. Carefully she maneuvered her way to the hole, toward the sunlight.

The giant chest was set in a spacious room inside a structure much smaller than the cathedral. She looked around the inside the building. What was is called? A house was it?

One of the walls had been collapsed either by the war or from lack of care. The space opened out to a small river that flowed not too far away. 4's round optics quickly took shots of the area and compared them to previous sights she had seen in the past. Although it still held the same feeling of emptiness as everywhere else this area was new.

She turned back to the dark chest where she spent her first night since her sudden abduction. Who exactly was this 'E' person? Where did she go? 4 decided to wonder around more and look for her. Hopefully the brief images she managed to collect in the darkness were enough for her to recognize the mysterious doll if she saw her.

The blue hooded Stitchpunk wondered along the boundaries of the house when neared the small river that flowed close to the house. In the water stirred a familiar image of black moving about beneath the current. Curiosity getting the better of her, 4 wondered away to the water. She wanted to see the mysterious creature that took her away from her family to this strange place. Her steps slowed and her moves became quieter the closer she got to the bank.

Suddenly a black figure emerged from the water and landed on the bank. Bright round optics looked over her curiously and a wide smile spread across the face. "Hey there kid! Glad to see you're awake! We were getting worried about you."

4 jumped back from the sudden splash and fell backward onto the gravel. She skittered away back before stopping to get a better look. This could not possibly be 'E'. This stranger appeared to be made completely of a shiny black material that looked dry, even though half of the frame was under the water. A small patch of same material in yellow was sewn atop of the head like a cap. Instead of a patch, a bright zipper spread from its left shoulder to right hip. On the opposite hip was an obscure imaged of a partial circle in the water. The hands and feet were most peculiar. For instead of the jointed digits and normally pointed feet of other Stitchpunks this one's were made of yellow paddles, giving her the appearance of webbed hands and feet.

The strange water creator tilted its head when it saw that 4 was starring, "Oh come on! Don't tell me you're scared after that little dip yesterday. I was just so excited to see more like us I just HAD to show you to my sisters. Sorry about that."

4 pulled herself back to her feet and timidly neared the creature.

"I'm 'C' by the way." A female voice said from the aquatic Stitchpunk, who smiled to her "E tells me your name is 4 isn't it?"  
She nodded her head meekly.

"Funny name. But who am I to judge." 'C' laughed and kicked excitedly in the water. To her splashes the water churned unexpectedly and something paddled away beneath the surface.

At once 4 noticed the motion and tried to catch it with her optics. If her captor was here? Then what was that?

C's eyes followed her gaze to the brook, "Amazing isn't it. It's a whole other world in the water. So full of life…"

Life!

Quickly the lost twin knelt closer to 'C' and pointed to the water. She HAD to see this 'life' for herself. See if it was alive like the humans once were, or alive like the dolls, or the machines…

'C' seemed to understand her message, "Do you want see?"

She nodded her head.

Grinning 'C' told 4 to follow her along the bank until they found a plastic bag lying on the shore.

4 hesitated as the other doll told her to get inside the see-through sack and hold still while 'C' dragged her back into the water. She curled herself into a ball as she felt the water envelope her, but she didn't get wet. After a while a webbed hand gently shook her shoulder. 4 opened her eyes to see 'C' close by, smiling confidently. Their natural weight caused them to sink a bit but C's steadied their decent with a light kicking in the water.

The swimmer motioned her passenger to look around at their surroundings.  
Her eyes flashed curiously at the water. The atmosphere felt thicker here than on land, and every motion she made caused the water to move around her. Though she sank a little bit at first descending in the water, once beneath the surface she felt almost weightless. It was strange, but wondrous.

That was when a shimmer of something silver quickly passed her.

She shot a glance to follow the creature. A sea beast?

'C' grinned and dragged her passenger further down to the river bed where a dead creature laid. 4 recognized it as a large fish from her books, and frowned to see that, like everything else in her world, it lacked life. However her perception was corrected when she spotted several much smaller fish circle around the carcass, nibbling away at the flesh bit by bit. She quickly cataloged it to her mind. Her family would be excited to know that there were ACTUAL life forms left in their world!

Together the voyagers explored the wide riverbank. They saw creatures that looked to be made of stone scuttle along the bottom and retreated in cocoons when startled. Various and colorful plant-life unseen by the mechanical eyes of the dolls greeted the travelers with their beauty.

4 took it all in as fast as possible, yet there was still more to be seen. She moved about in the sack to imitate C's movements so she could swim through the water as well. 'C' giggled and showed her some basic movements.

After a while 'C' carried her back to the surface and released her from the bag. The barrier had kept the little doll completely dry throughout the adventure. "Apparently whatever happened up here hadn't affected the water. At least I don't think so." She sighed and pulled herself further on the shore to rest. "I've tried to show my sisters all this, but they're too nervous to try the bag. Especially A. She freaks out in small spaces." She laughed lightly.

4 found herself smiling more happily then she thought possible, away from her home and family. She sat down beside 'C' and leaned closely while her eyes closed to rest from cataloging all day.

The seemingly older doll smiled and placed an arm around her. 'E was right.' She thought to herself. 'This is a gentle being. So innocent and calm as a lake…' She then frowned at what she had done the other day; taking this child away from her family in the spur of the moment. According to 'E' there were at least three others out there in the Emptiness, waiting to be found. How her sister knew was a mystery…

The little Stitchpunk frowned when 'C' suddenly moved away and back into the water, "It's easier to go upstream without passengers. Maybe I can bring your friends down here."

At once her eyes brightened and nodded her head excitedly to the idea.

'C' smiled and waved a webbed hand, "You probably should head back in the house and look for E." she said and gazed over the sky warily. "I'm sure she'd like the company."

4 nodded and turned to head back inside as 'C' dove back down in the water to retrieve her family.

* * *

Looks like the world isn't as dead as we thought 0_0 

More...


	8. Not Just A Pretty Face

4's Abduction  
Part 8  
Not Just A Pretty Face

"But E said we can trust them." 'B' said to her sister. They stood a little distance away so their guests couldn't overhear their conversation.

"She's never even met these… people." 'A' stated, "We don't know where they come from or even WHO made them. We shouldn't trust them until we know for certain."

"She said that there were others like us that needed to be found. And we did." 'B' protested nervously, rubbing her ungloved hands against each other and held close to her frame.

'A' sighed and folded her arms across her chest. The extra folds of fabric made her look like a right-side-up bat. In her mind she thought over what their other sister said before they left for their patrol. 'E' said a lot of strange things. In fact, there was rarely a time that she said anything that WASN'T unusual. But so far she was right this time. They did manage to find other living creatures like themselves. Varying slightly in design but the concept was the same. It was too strange to be a coincidence. Still she could not bring herself to extent trust to these outsiders. Not yet...

'A' suddenly sensed that something wasn't right. A haunting scuffling sound was heard from the ruins around them. She quickly turned to her sister, "Glove up. We're going to have company…"

'B' did not argue and headed inside to retrieve her bladed hands.

The elder sister raced out from the camp to patrol the area.

9 looked around to his friends who hugged him tightly. His soul was relieved to see that they were alright and safe. It was hard for him to believe that not too long ago in his mind he thought that it was all over for them.

7 slipped her arms from his neck and took his arm tightly. "I thought we lost you…" she whispered.

9 smiled happily to her, "I will never leave you."

3 soon pulled away and scanned over 9 quickly to see that he was truly alright. Searching anxiously for the slightest tear or damage from their rough water ride.

He chuckled and rubbed the twin's hood, "I'm fine 3, really." He then glanced over his shoulder to see the two sisters who had rescued them from their watery fate.

7 noticed his glance to them, "I can't believe there are more of us out here."

"Me too." He smiled at her, "I wonder how many others there could be."

"I only hope they can help us find 4." She sighed

9 nodded in agreement. "We will find her."

Suddenly he felt a sudden twinge of absence and looked back to see that the sisters who helped them were not to be seen. 7 seemed to notice his uneasiness and glanced around. A familiar sensation came over her. A feeling she had grown used to when she hunted the Cat Beast. "We should find cover..."

He nodded and grabbed 3 while they headed back where he woke up. It was in fact a busted open wood stove cast in iron. The door had been blown or ripped off when it was tossed out here during the war.

'B' was there to meet them, armed and ready, "Get inside." She ushered them quickly, "Use the table to block the entrance." She instructed as she headed outside.

"Wait! Where are you going?" 9 asked worriedly. Surely this little doll was not going to face what was coming alone? Not like 2.

"Stay inside and keep quiet." She said sternly, then smiled, "Don't worry about me."

7 stepped closer to the smaller doll, "We can fight."

'B' smirked, "Get inside or I'll hug you." She said as she clicked the fingers of her now bladed hands.

9 wrapped an arm around 7 and dragged her back inside. Together they lifted up the cutting board table and propped it against the entrance to block it. Though there were still gaps and cracks along the edges. Worried the three of them huddled around these 'windows' to see what was going on.

The part of the Emptiness open to them was still and held only ruins. There were no signs of either doll, or what caused the commotion.

Just then, crawling about the ground came a mechanical beetle with a several glowing red eyes.

9 immediately recognized it as one of many drones that chased them in the domain of the machine, B.R.A.I.N. This one must have escaped when the factory exploded and wondered all the way here. Wherever HERE is.

7 wished she still had her weapon with her to dispatch the machine, but all she could do now was calm 3 who held his arms around her waist tightly. She glanced out a crack in the wall to see her bird skull helmet lying on the ground. It was a little cracked but still in good shape.

The mechanical beast skittered around the ground. Its metallic pinchers pinched about the dust for traces of whatever it could be looking for. It paused as it picked up a loose strand of fabric. Burlap. The beetle then excitedly scanned the area quickly in search of the source.

Curiosity taking over his fear 3 leaned himself toward an open crack to see for himself what was out there. He noticed the glowing eyes turn toward the stove where they were hiding and duck closer to 7. His foot slipped on the ash covered floor and knocked over the stack of thimbles close by. The sound was faint, but enough to catch the machine's attention.

With a crackling screech the beetle stormed toward the stove.  
The three Stitchpunks quickly braced themselves against the door, their only defense.

Just before it could reach the wooden door something jumped onto its back. Four steel blades drove deep into its body, severing several circuits and wires.

The others heard the clashing of metal and glanced back to the windows to see 'B' riding on the machine's back! She was slashing her clawed gloves at the monster, sending sparks flying everywhere. The machine reared up and tried reach her with its front tentacles. But 'B' swung her head at them, causing the blades on her wired cone on her head to spin and slice the invading pinchers.

7 watched with envy in her eyes. How she longed to be in battle again.

'B' sliced at the machine until its eyes dimmed and the body fell limp on the ground. She pulled herself from the creature and looked around for any more. She then scanned the skies. Where there was one, there was bound to be more.

'A' waved at her from her post on top of a tall tower of brick.

'B' read her movements carefully. There were three more coming, plus and air ship. They had to leave this place immediately! One machine they could handle, but not an army. Quickly 'B' hurried to the stove and looked through the crack to see the three newcomers. "We have to get out of here. Come on."

They pulled down the cutting board from the entrance and hurried out.

"We can lose them by the river. It should also lead us back to home base." She said to them as she checked to see everyone made it out.

The four Stitchpunks then hurried over the uneven ground toward the river.  
Along the way 7 grabbed up her bird skull helmet and a scalpel. Now she felt ready to take on any monster. But first she had to get her family to safety. She gasped as she glanced over her shoulder to see one of the floating air machines moving steadily toward them.

The four them soon reached the water where a much sturdier raft was tied and ready for them

The airship rattled in mid-flight and shot out a spear toward the escaping dolls.

Quickly calculating in his mind 3 saw that the spear was going to strike 'B'. Without a moment to hesitate he raced and pushed her out of the way. The spear missed her but it became caught in his 'tail-like' pouch that hung down his back.  
The machine rumbled as it pulled back its wired harpoon, carrying its catch with up in the air.

"3 no!" 7 screamed at the sight of him being taken up in the air by the floating monster. Her heart momentarily stopped at the thought of losing both of the twins. She looked around anxiously for something to stop the air machine.  
Her eyes soon spotted 'A' racing up a steel metal ramp and spread her arms back, the extra folds of fabric on her side pillowed behind her. She gasped when she saw the Stitchpunk leap off from the cliff. The fabric folds billowed and spread around her. From her arms emerged wide wings and the doll was taken upward into the sky.

'A' flapped her wings to gain altitude and flew toward the air monster that held 3. Once high enough she swooped down to the struggling doll.

3 struggled against the machine's grasp. He reached his arms up in hopes to free himself from the harpoon. Unwillingly he looked down to the ground growing smaller and smaller beneath him. Immediately he held onto his snared 'tail' even more tightly. He forced his eyes upward when he saw another flying creature moving toward him. His optics grew wide when he suddenly recognized the flying creature to be 'A'. His optics flickered at her curiously.

She flew in closely and grabbed the cable that snared him. Carefully she slid down to where the steel point entered the soft fabric. She grabbed his hood and pulled him upward. "Hold onto me. I'm going to get you lose."

3 nodded and grabbed onto her ankles. When he reached for them his eyes stared further up to the flying beast. At the end of the retracting cable was a rusted cage with a bladed door snapping hungrily.

'A' worked at the spear to maneuver it from the cloth. The moment he was free the winged Stitchpunk jumped away from the line just as the last of the cable was swallowed into the cage, barely missing them. Briefly glancing to her cargo holding onto her 'A' swooped down away from the beast. The added weight of the smaller doll made flying much slower and more difficult to maintain altitude. She had no choice but to go steady with the wind until they were on the ground.

Meanwhile back on the ground the remaining three dolls were locked in close combat against three other land machines. 'B' and 7 blade to blade against two of the machines while 9 struggled to keep the remaining one away with a sewing needle.

7 dove beneath a machine and drove her scalpel into the wiry underbelly of the beast. Sparks rained down over her as the beast screeched and wiggled about. She pushed it over onto its side and brushed off the sparks to keep them from igniting her skin. Most of them had bounced off her helmet.

'B' smirked when she glanced to the new female doll. 'She's an impressive warrior.' At the sight of the shifting shadows she saw that 'A' was nearing them again, and had recovered the hostage. "Everyone into the boat! Now!"

9 and 7 turned and followed her back to the boat again.

'A' flew in low and dropped 3 onto the raft, a little unraveled but otherwise unharmed.

The shaken doll shifted on the boat and held onto 9 tightly when the others climbed aboard.

The 'adult' male hugged the twin tightly in return and rubbed his hood, "It's ok now 3. You're safe."

'B' was the last one onto the boat and slashed her claws at the rope holding it before the machines could reach the shore.

The boat drifted away from the two remaining land machines, but there was still the flying blimp to contend with.

"B!" 'A' called from above. "Toss me one of you blades."

She nodded and loosened one of the blades that swerved around her head. She tossed it high in the air where her sister caught it in mid flight.

The others watched from the river while the airborne doll flew back to the flying machine and land atop of the billowy balloon. The sound of hot air escaping reached the boat as 'A' slid down the side, dragging the knife down to create a large hole before flying away.

Like a torn party balloon the aerial invader flew wildly across the sky before crashing in the Emptiness.

'A' fluttered her wings as she descended back down to the boat, landing at the edge of the raft. With a tired sigh 'A' handed 'B' back her blade.

9 looked between the two sisters with widened eyes. They were remarkable!

3, exhausted from the sudden scare nestled himself between 9 and 7 for safety.

'A' in turn looked over the newcomers. From the air she had witnessed the little one's bravery in saving her sister, and the pale one's cunning against the machines. Sighing she turned to her younger sister 'B', "We'll take them to home base. Perhaps 'E' could tell us more of these three."

'B' smiled happily.

* * *

Looks like they're impressing 'A' a bit.

Looks like some of BRAIN'S machine's survived too.  
I wonder how many.

Fight scenes are NOT easy to write _


	9. The Brewing Storm

Again don't own 9

4's Abduction  
Chapter 9  
The Brewing Storm

In a dark isolated chamber a match was lit. To the flames came the top of a rough solid cone. Once the cone was lit it was set down upon a tablet of clay and a set of copper fingers wrapped around the glowing end of the match to extinguish the flame. The match then was cast aside and the handler knelt before the burning incense. Thick perfumes floated up from the cone in perfect tubes of smoke that twisted and wove about in the air. The dim glow of which they emanated barely reflected off the circular disk that the worshiper bore, marked with strange symbols.

The same copper fingers stroked against the sacred disk and the engraved marks gently as a low chant began.

"Come. You spirits who tend on mortal thought. Spirit to protect, spirit to lead, spirit to guide, spirit to guard, and spirit to inspire. Come, and fill me from the crown to the toe, top full with your purest wisdom; make thick my oil. Stop up the access and passage of fear and doubt, that no compunctious visiting of nature shake my fell purpose."

To the words the markings on the metal jewel glowed in an eerie green light, which reflected up and through the chanter's eyes of glass.

In a meditative trance the seer saw visions, voices and faces of the past, present, and a hazy image of what was to come. All of which swirled around in the glow of the amulet and the ribbon smoke of the aroma. "They are coming… as you did command…"

Through the misty haze a face appeared into sight. From this image a chain of destruction erupted into the other vision. A frightened gasp escaped as an image suddenly broke the trance and the seer fell over on her back. "No… it cannot be… It must not be..."

The echo of thunder rolled throughout the skies and through the walls of the chamber, "A storm is coming, thus bad begins, and worse remains…"

Outside by the river 4 was waiting by the shore for 'C' to return with her family. Against the night blue shadows of night the blue clothed doll seemed to almost disappear in the landscape. In her eager mind she thought over excitedly of how to tell them of her adventure and the wondrous forms of life she had seen. Also, of how there were other Stitchpunks still alive and surviving in this harsh land.

High above the clouds were gathering in thunderous towers. Dark and heavy they were with their burdens. Slowly from up the river down the skies opened up to the clouds would release their collection down upon the lands.

Without her notice the river levels were steadily rising up the shore.  
4 eventually felt something cold tap against her hood and arms. Little circles dotted her fabric, just as they did at the mass funeral. Rain. Reluctantly, she pulled herself up from the shore and moved closer toward the house for shelter.

The sudden sound of splashes behind her stopped her in her tracks. She quickly turned back to the lake. 'C' was there, trying to pull herself from the water. 4 raced back and asked eagerly for word from her family. The little doll looked around anxiously for signs of them.

'C' giggled lightly, "Nice to see you too."

4 flicked her eyes to ask again.

She smiled lightly, "You're friends are with my sisters and they're on their way."

The lost twin could not contain her joy to the news and danced about on the softening soil that lined the shore.

The aquatic Stitchpunk smirked and tried to pull herself out further, "You think you can hold your celebrating until we're in the house? This river tends to flood and I don't want to be carried off."

4 paused and looked to her friend curiously. Why did 'C' have to drag herself on the shore? And not just walk?

Before she could wonder further in the subject the river suddenly swelled, and a rush of water washed atop of the slower current. The unexpected rise in the tide caught 'C' in its watery grasp and dragged her further in the water.

"Help!"

4 stood in shock to see 'C' fighting desperately against the current. She glanced around franticly for something to help pull her back to shore. The little doll ran down the river found the plastic sack she was carried away in earlier. She grabbed it and ran toward a rusted pipe that hung just above the waters. She climbed up the pipe and waited with the sack. Despite the night sky and the dark waters she was able to see the black rubber form of 'C' flow with the current toward her. She swung the sack down just before the doll was swept under her, catching 'C' in her own bag.

'C' felt herself caught up in the sack and the water flow around her passed the plastic barrier. She looked up to see the young girl holding the bag, saving her, "Thanks kid."

The rescue would have been easy, were it not for the flood of water that followed the doll in the plastic bag. The combined weight was too much for 4's arms to hold and she was soon pulled into the rapids

Further down the river 4 and 'C' managed to wash themselves to shore and climb to higher ground inside a broken down truck. It was difficult for while the rubber skinned doll was strong, her flipper-like hands and feet made it difficult to climb. 4 had to drag her up from the ground to the deep ridged tires, then through the broken off doorway. Once inside and she had caught her breath, 4 wrung out the collected water from her 'tail' and hood in hopes to get somewhat dry.

'C' tried to stand up but her paddled feet could not support her evenly and she fell on her side. She sighed heavily in frustration. "Times like this I wish I had feet…"

4 couldn't help but smile and went to help her. Together they moved away from the edge of the door and climbed up into one of the seats. Once there they nearly passed out from exhaustion. Now they also had a block against the chilling winds that blew outside, not just the rain. Fortunately there were no remains of humans in the vehicle to accompany them as well.

'C' rolled into a corner and panted heavily, "We should be safe up here until morning."

4 laid herself close by 'C' for the comforting presence of another Stitchpunk. Her tiny, soaked, cloth covered, frame shivered against the cold. She unwillingly drifted off to the sounds of the wind and rain pattering on the roof and the flowing river just outside.

She woke up the next morning at the break of dawn. Her eyes met the inside of the old rested truck that served as their shelter through the storm. Beams of sunlight poured through the windows illuminating the gray/green interior.

4 glanced over to 'C' nearby to see that she was still fast asleep. Her paddled hands folded under her head as would a cat in slumber.

Carefully the hooded doll stood up to explore their shelter. The dry leather cracked and flaked a bit beneath her feet while she moved. She glanced down to the floor of the truck to see the river had been raised high enough to fill the truck with a shallow lake of water. At least now 'C' could swim out of here.

She backed away and moved to the high back of the seat that curved around to the trunk. The lost twin raced over to the seatbelt strap and climbed up to reach the top. Once at the peak she looked out the rain cleansed back window. A vast sea of water stretched as far as she could see over the once low roads. Towers of ruins and automobiles were now islands in a vast sea. The light shimmered on the fresh rain water, reflecting in many wondrous colors to her eyes. She smiled contently when she felt the warm sun on her dampened fibers. 4 then wondered if the world before the war was anything like this. This miracle of nature…

Once her frame and fabrics were dry 4 glanced down to the dark space behind the seat. Through the morning shadows she spied a box-like shape covered in a shroud of heavy cloth. She leaned in closer to get a better look, but the top of the seat was rounded and the worn leather was smooth beneath her feet. She slipped and fell atop of the box. The cloth over the shape softened her fall, but the rattle of metal wire was still heard from beneath the shroud. Dizzy from the drop, she pulled herself up and rubbed her back and head.

"Who goes there?" A brand new, unfamiliar voice said from down below.  
She would have gasped if she had a voice. The lost twin scrambled off the box and skittered along the edge of the surrounding wall. The terrain behind the seats were higher than the other side to the carpet beneath were only soggy, not flooded. Her eyes fixated on the box, waiting for something to emerge. But nothing came. Quietly she neared the covered shape. The Stitchpunk took hold of a fold in the fabric and lifted it up to look inside.

After a moment or two she managed to pull the corner over the top so she did not have to hold it up to look around.

From deep within she heard a rough gravelly voice say, "What's this? A strange lass come to show mercy on a poor man?"

4 stepped in closer to see who was in there. But before she could go in she ran into a sturdy metal wire fence. She flicked her eyes to see if there was a way around it. The reflection from her flashing eyes revealed a large metal cage or animal trap. Though the image was dark and fuzzy she spotted something inside, covered in dark rags in the farthest corner from her. Her eyes flickered as she tried to ask what the stranger was doing in there.

The prisoner shifted in the darkness to the curious visitor, as though it had never seen another living creature in the longest while. "Can you help me? I have been trapped in this cage for so long. A monster stole me from my home and locked me in here. Will you be so kind as to let me out? It has been ages since I had last seen the sun."

4 felt pity for the poor wretch imprisoned in the cage. She remembered all too well of the prison she was in while her family still lived in the cathedral. How weak she got being away from her brother. This stranger must be missing his family dearly. Could he possibly be a relative of her new friends? In any sense she did not wish anyone to suffer in a cage. No one should be denied the wondrous things she had seen.

She maneuvered herself around the cage in search for a lock or latch that held the cage shut. One side was blocked off by the wall and the other sides were hidden in the heavy cloth draped over the prison. She managed to find a lock but the key was nowhere to be seen. Quickly she searched around the trunk for tools. Sure enough she found a metal nail file and a paper clip. With some maneuvering 4 managed to bend the paperclip until it was the shape she desired.

The sad lonely captive crept closer to the door as the little doll fitted the file and bent wire in the lock and maneuvered with them to unlock the cage.  
She pushed and pulled at her lock picks to catch the tumblers inside and release the lock when suddenly she heard 'C's voice cry out.

"4 DON'T!"

Thought that for the 9th chapter of my 9 story there should be a very 9 mistake. XP

Read and Review please


End file.
